Le livre d'Aiki
by Eldalote
Summary: On dit que les erreurs du passé sont les erreurs du futer, se doit être vrai puisque je viens de répété l'esrreur de mes ancêtres...
1. prologue

Prologue  
  
Sakura (fleur de cerisier en japonais, à noter que le « r » sont prononcé « l » lorsque les mots sont japonais) a maintenant 18 ans. Ses cheveux lui arrive au bas du dos et ont gardé cette même couleur brun miel qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était petite. Il y a quatre ans elle s'est mise aux arts martiaux et au patinage artistique. Elle apprend d'ailleurs très vite. Elle a changée, pour sûr, une preuve, elle comprend désormais les mathématique. et elle se lève à l'heure.enfin, une fois sur dix. Elle n'a jamais eu de nouvelle de Syaoran (loup en japonais) et désormais, elle le hait plus que tout.  
  
Tomoyo n'a jamais eu de petit ami, mais elle garde la même passion. Sakura. Elle l'a film toujours et lui confectionne ses habits de tout les jours. Elle suit aussi des cours privés en stylisme, elle est très doué pour ne pas dire une prodige en la matière !  
  
Toya vit encore chez son père. Il suit des cours à l'université pour devenir professeur d'éducation physique avec Yukito. On ne les voit jamais l'un sans l'autre.  
  
Yukitto et Yué ne sont pas encore séparé, ce qui embête un peu Sakura qui a pourtant essayer des centaine de fois. Yué a admis que Sakura est sa véritable maîtresse et a une très bonne estime d'elle.  
  
Kéro mange toujours autant, si ce n'est plus qu'avant. Il a déjà fini pas moins de cent jeux vidéos. Toya, Fudjitaka et le gang avaient été très surpris lorsque Kéro s'était pointé dans le salon en fuyant une carte de la chasse très, très en colère contre lui. Après avoir ravagé toute la maison la carte s'était calmée laissant un Kéro embêter expliquer toute la situation à sa maîtresse. « C'est parce que j'ai dit qu'elle était trop lente si elle avait été capturée qu'elle s'est mise en colère. » Avait essayé de se défendre le gardien mettant Sakura hors d'elle. Après l'avoir sermonné une bonne demi-heure, elle consenti à expliquer la situation aux autres.  
  
La famille Kinomoto a déménagé dans une grande maison sur le bord de l'eau lorsque Fudjitaka a eu une augmentation. Ils habitent maintenant a proximité de la mer. Mais Sakura va toujours a la même école. 


	2. un peu d'histoire

Chapitre 1 : Un peu d'histoire  
  
Tout à commencer il y a un peu plus de 400 ans, un sorcier du nom de Clow Read vivait heureux avec ces trois filles, Akira, la plus vielle, Akiri et la plus jeune, Aiki. Sa femme étant morte lors de la naissance de la petite dernière. Ils étaient logé dans une belle maison en chine.  
  
Toutes étaient très différentes. Mais Clow s'occupait principalement de sa plus jeune fille. Celle-ci avait un caractère fort et le signe que la magie était infuse en elle. Ce signe est une sorte de dessin avec laquelle le bébé vient au monde. Une sorte de tache de naissance qui ressemble plus a un tatou. Ce signe est représenté par le sceau du magicien en question entouré de petites ailes. Ce sigle signifie aussi que le magicien sera l'un des plus fort si ce n'est le plus fort. Donc qu'il a un don certain pour la magie. Aiki était la seule des trois a en être pourvue. Dès la naissance elle utilisait la magie sans problème alors qu'à l'habitude un magicien commence à développer ses dons vers l'âge de trois ans si ce n'est plus tard. Alors quand Clow aidait ses filles à développer leurs pouvoirs, il se concentrait surtout sur Aiki qui utilisait sa magie n'importe où n'importe quand, rendant ses s?urs jalouses.  
  
À la mort de Clow, la jalousie des deux s?urs était si forte qu'elles se détestaient même entre elles.  
  
Ayant un caractère dominant Aiki décida de tenter sa chance seule en Angleterre, comme pour prouver au deux autres qu'elle était capable, tout comme son père, de grands exploits. En peu de temps elle réussi à se faire une belle vie grâce à sa magie bénéfique.  
  
Les deux autres, tant qu'à elles, décidèrent de ne pas quitter le pays qui les avait vu naître. Elles partagèrent la Chine en deux, le nord appartenant à Akiri et le sud à Akira.  
  
Chacune d'entre elle donna un nom au clan qu'elle avait décidé de bâtir chacune de leur côté. Aiki, à cause des ailes autour de sa tâche nomma son clan Tenshi, et se nom apparaîtrait désarmait sur l'acte de naissance comme un deuxième nom de famille. Tenshi étant le mot japonais pour ange elle se disait que cela prouverait au monde ses idéaux nobles. Akira décida de changer son nom de famille pour celui de Li et que ce nom serait le nom de famille officiel de tous les membres du clan. C'est elle qui se chargea de la sépulture de Clow. Elle se considérait un peut comme l'unique descendante noble de Clow. un peu trop prétentieuse selon les autres. Akiri avait la même passion que son père pour les loups, alors elle décida simplement que tous les garçon devrait porter comme deuxième prénoms : xiaolang (petit loup en chinois).  
  
Aiki était heureuse dans sa nouvelle vie. Son père lui avait confier son livre ainsi que toutes les cartes pour qu'elle soit remis à la chasseuse en temps et lieux sachant qu'elle ferait partie de sa descendance. Elle avait aussi créée son propre livre de carte magique qu'elle scella à sa mort et qu'elle remis à sa deuxième fille elle aussi pour qu'il soit remis la magicienne qui aurait le pouvoir de l'ouvrir. Elle eut quatre filles et deux fils tous sorciers ou sorcières. Une chose importante à savoir, les magiciens peuvent donné naissance à des mortels, mais les sans pouvoir ne peuvent donner la vie à des sorciers.  
  
Akira eut trois fils dont seulement deux avaient des pouvoirs, et Akiri eut deux magiciennes. Lorsque toutes deux eurent rendus l'âme, leurs enfants firent la paix entre le clan des loups et celui des Li. Le plus vieux de magicien épousa la plus vielle et la cadette épousa le plus jeune sorcier. Ils décidèrent de garder les traditions des deux clans. Ils répartirent aussi les livres de cartes d'Akiri et d'Akira, mais ses deux livres se perdirent et personne ne les revit jamais.  
  
Lorsque le nouveau clan qu'il nommèrent Li repris contact avec le clan Tenshi, 100 ans plus tard, ils menacèrent les Tenshis de s'abaisser et d'obéir. Mais le caractère fort d'Aiki était rester marqué dans le caractère de ses descendant. Et comme plus un magicien est fort plus ses enfants sont forts, ils ne se soumirent pas. Le clan Li était peut-être avantager par son nombre, les magiciens du clan Tenshi était plus forts, plus résistants et plus rapide, des qualité qu'Aiki elle-même avait choisit, ils remportèrent la bataille.  
  
Une querelle sans borne se poursuit depuis. Pourtant deux cent ans ont passé. Mais les Li et les Tenshi se haïssent toujours autant, si ce n'est plus. Tout ça pour une histoire dont personne ne se souvient, qui est enterré dans les mémoires d'ancêtres ne voulant que reposer en paix. Mais ne pouvant le faire que lorsque la hache de guerre sera enterré une bonne fois pour toute. Aujourd'hui la matriarche du clan Li élève des enfants fort dans le respect militaire et sans sentiments d'aucune sorte. Comme les deux pionnières du clan. Les Tenshis eux sont différents. Carrément l'opposer. Mais pas au point que ses représentants pleurent pour rien. Il ne faut pas se méprendre.  
  
Une preuve de cette querelle qui dure malgré le temps, Sakura, dont la mère faisait partie du clan Tenshi, a ouvert le livre, et la première chose que l'on sait, un loup du clan des Li a voulu le récupérer. Personne ne sait vraiment où cette guerre stupide va s'arrêter. Mais une chose est sûr, lorsque Syaoran Xiaolang Li a brisé le c?ur de Sakura en repartant chez lui en Chine, la haine s'est réveillé au sein du c?ur des Tenshi, et celle-ci n'est pas sur le point de s'apaiser. 


	3. Une autre famille

Chapitre 2 : une autre famille  
  
Je suis dans un camion et je réfléchie sur ma vie. C'est rare que ça m'arrive, mais là je ressent le besoin de savoir où j'en suis.  
  
Alors tout à commencé le 8 Septembre à l'âge de mes 3 ans. Je m'étais réveillée en sursaut cette nuit-là, j'avais entendue le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Je ne m'étais pas trompée. C'était mon père qui avait ouvert ma porte de chambre. il avait un bras lever au-dessus de sa tête avec dans la main. un poignard. C'est là que la peur, immense et cruelle, m'avait envahie. Je ne me souviens plus comment, mais j'avais réussit à m'enfuir. Je ne m'étais arrêtée de courir que lorsque j'étais arrivée à l'aéroport de Londres en Angleterre, à quelques pâtés de maison seulement de chez moi. Les employés me connaissent assez bien et tous avaient peur de mon père. Donc quand je leur ai dit qu'il voulait me tué, ils m'ont fait monté dans un avion illico pour le Canada.  
  
J'ai échoué au Québec, dans une famille riche. Ma mère m'avait retrouvé assez rapidement. mais elle connaissait mon père et à demander à la famille si elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de moi. Ils ont accepté et m'ont adoptée légalement. Je me suis mise à l'appeler maman parce qu'elle avait la même douceur dans le regard que ma vrai mère avait. Là bas j'avais une s?ur et un frère. La jeune fille avait le même âge que moi et étais née le 12 février il y a maintenant dix-sept ans. Son nom était Cassiopée. J'adore de ce nom. Le garçon avait six ans et se prénommait Kenichi, mais je l'appelais Alex, je ne me souviens d'ailleurs plus très bien pourquoi. Tout deux étaient des enfants adoptés, la mère étant stérile. Je suis restée avec cette famille jusqu'à la mort des deux parents. Il y a onze ans. Nous venions d'arriver au Japon. Sur tout les passagers qui sont descendu de l'avion nous étions cinquante à entré dans cet autobus, et seulement trois à en sortir en vie. Moi, mon frère et Cassiopée, deux enfants de six ans et un de neuf ans. Nous avons tous été rapatrié par avion au Canada. Là bas j'ai perdue toute trace de « ma famille » si je peux les appelé comme ça.  
  
Après dix-huit famille d'accueil on a retrouvé la trace de ma mère biologique, malheureusement, elle venait de mourir des suite d'un cancer du c?ur. L'on m'a tout de même renvoyé en Angleterre pour vivre avec mon père. C'était il y a deux ans. Après avoir fait changer mes vêtements normaux pour des vêtement noirs, l'on m'a déposé devant le salon funéraire et ils sont parti. Lorsque je suis entrée mon père m'a demandé ce que je faisait là et je me suis mise à crier. Une dame âgée m'a demandée pourquoi et je me suis mise à dire d'une voix d'enfant en pointant mon père : « Il veut me tuer avec le grand couteau. » Je l'ai répété jusqu'à ce que l'on fasse sortir mon père. La vielle dame m'avait reconnue grâce a ma ressemblance avec ma mère. Mon père fut donc arrêté pour tentative de meurtre sur une enfant de trois ans.  
  
Depuis je change encore de famille sans arrêt. Sauf qu'au lieu de me diriger vers des familles étrangères, je passe d'oncle en tante et ainsi de suite. Pour dire vrai, j'ai fait plus de familles d'accueils que j'ai eu d'ami. Et j'en change encore. C'est la vingt-neuvième depuis ma naissance. Ça fait beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Je suis séparée de mon frère et de Cassiopée les deux seule personnes qui compte pour moi et je ne sais pas où je vais.  
  
J'oubliais de me présentée... Mon nom est Eldalöté. J'ai les cheveux bruns moyen très longs et les yeux pairs. Selon le patron de l'agence de mannequins, où je travaille, je suis belle, élancée, . Mais bon, quand ce gars cessera d'être un obsédé, je vous préviendrai... Dernièrement j'ai fait la première page d'un magasine de mode réputé. Inutile de dire que j'attire l'attention. Mais je n'en veux pas. Je ne veux pas de tout ces gens qui disent m'aimé, de ces gens qui pense que parce qu'ils ont une signature, ma signature, qu'il mérite de l'attention. C'est idiot.  
  
Bon, je vous ai parlé de mon travail... Vous devez sans doute vous demander si je vais à l'école, après tout, je n'ai que seize ans... Je fini mon lycée cette année. J'ai sauté ma troisième année au primaire.  
  
D'accord, j'ai un casier judiciaire... En fait les compagnie de programmes informatiques, comme Microsoft, Software et les autre, ont eut quelque petits problèmes... disons que leurs programmes et leur disques durs ont, comment dire, planté, pour rester polie. Les ordinateurs du Pentagone aussi d'ailleurs... c'est à cause de ce bogue que j'ai un casier judiciaire, faut tu être vaniteux ! Ben quoi ! Je bogue le système de plus de réseaux informatiques que je peux en compter mais dès que je m'attaque au Pentagone, ou plutôt au États-Unis car la maison blanche y est passée aussi, y faut qu'ils me recherchent...  
  
Malgré le fait que je gagne plus d'argent que la plupart des familles d'accueil où je suis resté, le gouvernement, a décidé de me punir en m'obligeant à rester dans une famille d'accueil jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans. Pour moi c'est comme si l'on m'enlevait ma liberté, alors je ne vous dirai pas à quel point le système informatique du gouvernement Américain y a passé... Ils n'ont pas dût aimé... Mais cette fois-là, ils ne m'ont pas retrouvé.  
  
Je sais que je ne suis pas comme les autres. Je peux respirer sous l'eau, je vous jure. Hey, arrêtez de chercher des ouïs, je n'en ai pas. Mes poumons font tout le travail. J'adore l'eau et plus particulièrement les vagues. J'adore le surf et encore plus le Pipe Line. Les plus grosse vague du monde. On les trouve à Hawaii. Une très belle place...  
  
J'ai souvent changé de famille à cause de mon animal domestique qui me suit partout depuis que j'ai fêté mon huitième anniversaire. Il s'agit d'un loup albinos du nom d'Apollon. Il est encore a demi-sauvage et il fait peur à tout le monde.  
  
Bon, je suis arrivée, la maison est assez belle. Oh, non... il y a un garçon. S'il est comme celui de mon ancienne famille, je le bâillonne et l'enferme dans une garde-robe. Tiens, il y a aussi une fille. elle doit avoir dans les dix-sept, dix-huit ans.  
  
Homme - Alors, bienvenue. Eldalöté- Merci... Homme - Mon nom est Fudjitaka. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer ta chambres. Est-ce que tu fais des activités spéciales. Eldalöté- Je part dans le sud au mois de février du 1 au 28, pour cette année. Fudjitaka - Quel pays ? Eldalöté - Hawaii ! Fudjitaka - Pourquoi ? Eldalöté - Pour le Pipeline. J'y vais tout les ans.  
  
Le garçon et la fille n'ont pas encore prononcé un seul mot. mais je sens qu'ils ne vont pas tardé à l'ouvrir  
  
Garçon - Déjà arrivée et tu prévois déjà partir ? Eldalöté - Tu as fait combien de familles ? Garçon - Je n'ai jamais quitté celle-là. Eldalöté - Tu as un retard de vingt-neuf sur moi. Quand tu seras rendu là, tu me préviendra et on en reparlera. Fille - Touché... coulé... hahaha...  
  
Je viens de faire ce que je fais toujours, attaquer avant d'être blesser. Je sais que de se cacher derrière une expression neutre n'est pas la meilleure solution, mais c'est la seule pour éviter d'avoir trop mal. Si vous auriez vécue à ma place vous le sauriez.  
  
La discussion s'arrête là. Après que j'aie rendu l'autre débile incapable de dire un mot de plus. Il me montre ma chambre. Elle a une vue sur l'océan. Hé oui, je suis tombée sur une famille qui vit à quelques mètres seulement de la plage. Pour rajouter à ce miracle, le père a l'air d'aimer les ados... C'est un bon point, surtout si on regarde le fait qu'ils n'ont encore rien vu... C'est parce que le paquet de nerf que je compose en a dedans... Il y a aussi une fenêtre qui forme un cercle. Un sorte de balcon entouré de fenêtres avec le plancher sur-élevé, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...  
  
Si ce n'était pas de ce garçon de tout à l'heure, je me plairais bien ici. Mais s'il ne me laisse pas vivre comme bon me semble, il va avoir de mes nouvelles... J'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne va pas aimé.  
  
Garçon - J'ai le sentiment qu'on est parti du mauvais pied... Eldalöté - Ton sens de l'observation est très aiguisé, bravo... Désolée, en fait non, je ne suis pas désolée, je veux que mes affaires soit sorti des boîtes avant souper alors, dehors ! Fille - Mon nom est Sakura, celui que tu sembles détester c'est Toya. Si tu veux je peux t'aider... Eldalöté - Moi c'est Eldalöté et merci Sakura, mais j'aime pas qu'on touche à mes affaires. Sakura - Le souper sera servi dans une heure et demi, tu crois être prête ?  
  
Eldalöté - T'inquiète, je vais être ok !  
  
Tiens, la fille a le même caractère que ma grande s?ur, je sens que je vais beaucoup l'aimé... Ne t'attache pas Eldalöté, tu sais que ça tourne toujours mal ce genre de chose !  
  
Bon, rangeons, les meubles sont jolis, mais les couvertures, beurk ! Une chance que j'ai les miennes. J'adore cette vue sur l'océan. Je n'ai pas grand bagages... ça ne sert à rien de toute façon. À l'habitude je reste, au maximum, huit mois dans une famille, puis je déménage encore.  
  
Après avoir sorti toutes mes choses des cartons et après les avoir balancé dans les poubelles, je regarde le résultat. Sur le rebord de la fenêtre en demi-lune, on avait posé, avant mon arrivée, plein de petits coussins bleu nuit et blancs, les couleurs que je préfèrent. J'ai mit tout les coussins du même côté et de l'autres j'ai placé mon ordinateur portable. un petit bijou de technologie bleu et blanc. La couette, celle que j'avais avec moi, du lit est blanche et des coussins aux teintes de bleues différentes ornent le lit. Sur le sol est placé un tapis de poil blanc qu'Apollon a déjà investi. Les meubles fait d'un bois de couleur pâle, tout comme le lit, sont placé ici et là dans la pièce. Sur le bureau de travail se trouve une lampe aussi de couleur bleu. J'y ai placé mon journal intime et quelques livres. Les mur ont été séparé en deux sur le sens de la longueur par un bordure de bois de la même couleur que les meubles. La partie du bas est bleu et celle du haut blanche. Sur tout les meubles ( deux bureaux pour mon linge, une table de nuit, le lit étant collé sur le mur, un bureau de travail, un coffre au pied du lit et bien sûr le lit), sauf le lit et le bureaux de travail j'ai placé de chandelles blanches. Pour finir, une seule photo ornait ma table de nuit. On aurait dit que la chambre sortait d'un magasine. Mais j'aime bien le résultat. Ils ont dût se renseigner sur mes goût pour les couleurs. enfin peut importe.  
  
Je crois que je vais me sentir bien ici. Ce serait bien la première fois depuis que je suis séparée de ceux que j'appelle grand-frère et grande- s?ur. Je suis contente de ma nouvelle famille. 


	4. Première journée

Chapitre 3 : Première journée  
  
La fin de semaine avait vite passé malgré le fait que Toya était toujours en train de m'embêter. Je lui ai fait visité la garde-robe de l'entrée hier après-midi. depuis il ne m'a plus énervée. Aujourd'hui c'est ma première journée d'école au lycée de Tomoéda, et chose qui ne m'étonne pas, je suis en retard.J'entend Sakura criée qu'elle est elle aussi en retard. c'est peut-être de famille ?En tout cas ça me donnerais une excuse.  
  
Je me dépêche à m'habiller. Je déteste les uniforme. Non mais franchement, si on s'habille de tel ou tel façon c'est pour montrer aux autres qui on est. Là tout ce qu'il trouve à faire c'est nous en empêcher. Au Québec c'était pas comme ça, et pour dire vrai c'est ce que j'aime le plus des école Québécoise. Pendant qu'ils y sont ils pourraient mettre une coiffure obligatoire. C'est carrément de l'abus de pouvoir.  
  
Je descend les marches pour apercevoir une Sakura engloutissant son petit- déjeuner, si ça continue elle va s'étouffer. Fudjtaka me dit que mon repas est sur la table. mais je ne déjeune plus depuis. en fait je ne me souviens plus, ça fait trop longtemps. Manger le matin en me levant me donne mal au c?ur, c'est simple. Je prend mon lunch et j'attend Sakura. Toya a envi de m'embêter, je le vois sur son visage, mais je crois que le souvenir du placard est encore trop marqué dans sa mémoire.  
  
J'oubliais. c'est Sakura qui a trouvé ce monstre de Toya attaché et bâillonné en voulant prendre un petit manteau. Elle s'était écroulée de rire et Tomoyo, se demandant le pourquoi de ce rire, l'avait rejointe. Elle non plus ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Fudjitaka et moi les avons rejoint un instant plus tard. Quand on le vit, on éclata de rire au même titre que les deux autres. C'est le père de Sakura qui l'a détaché et quand il lui a demandé ce qu'il faisait là, j'ai simplement répondu qu'il m'avait énervée et que je l'avait enfermé. Nous somme tous parti à rire de nouveau, enfin presque, Toya lui ne riait pas.  
  
Je suis sur le chemin de l'école et Tomoyo nous attend un peu plus loin. Ça ne m'étonne pas, elles sont toujours ensemble. Quand elles ne sont pas ensemble, elles s'arrangent pour l'être un peu plus tard, si ce n'est à l'instant même. Je sais qu'elles ont vécus pas mal d'aventures avec la chasses au cartes, c'est elles qui me l'ont dit, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elles m'ont caché un détail, même si je le connais déjà. Ce détail se nomme Syaoran Xiaolang Li. Un vautour de la pire espèce, un Li quoi !  
  
Vous, vous demandez sans doute pourquoi j'en ai après les Li, c'est parce que l'ancienne matriarche du clan Tenshi était ma mère. Étant son seul enfant, ce titre me reviens de droit. Donc je suis au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans mon clan, ma famille. Les Li eux-même ne me dérangent pas, ce qui me dérange, c'est la haine qu'ils provoquent. Cette haine c'était presque éteinte. et cet idiot à fait son apparition. D'accord il est mignon. mais partir en disant à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime et ne plus lui donné de nouvelles, c'est horrible ! C'est inhumain ! Je sais. inutile de me le dire quand j'ai quelque chose dans la tête je ne l'ai pas ailleurs. Je suis faite comme ça et j'y peux rien.  
  
Nous sommes arrivé. direction le bureau du directeur.beurk. je hais les directeurs, pour la simple raison que les seules fois où j'y suis allée c'est pour me faire punir. ou pour me faire renvoyé. ce qui n'est franchement pas mieux. Le directeur me dit le discourt habituel de bienvenue. à la façon dont il le dit il a dut le répété bien des fois. et ça paraît. Il me conduit à la porte de ma classe frappe entre la tête et dit qu'il y a une autre nouvelle élève. Il me laisse entré et se pousse pratiquement en courant.  
  
Un coup à l'intérieur, un visage familier me marque. Ériol Hiiragisawa. Mais qu'est-ce que mon cousin fait là ?  
  
Ériol - Salut Eldalöté !  
  
Eldalöté - Salut. mais qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?  
  
Ériol - Je m'ennuyais du Japon... mais surtout de ma cousine préférée...  
  
Eldalöté - Je suis ta seule cousine... C'est pas trop compliqué...  
  
Ériol - tu m'a tout de même manquer Eldalöté... tu sais... sans toi c'est différent... il n'y a personne pour en mettre plein la vue au professeur et encore moins pour dire leur quatre vérités au grosse brutes...  
  
Éldalöté - Une école à la fois tu veux...  
  
Professeur - Je suis désolée de vous interrompre...  
  
Je me retourne... ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me laisser marcher sur les pieds et encore moins si c'est un professeur. Sauf quand...  
  
Eldalöté - Tati Kaho ! Comment vas-tu ! Ça fait tellement longtemps ! dis- je en la prenant dans mes bras...  
  
Ça doit bien faire un an que je ne l'ai pas vu. Elle tiens une place importante au sein du clan, et pour tout dire, c'est l'une des seule à ne pas être rabat-joie. Les autres me sermonne sans arrêt, mais elle, elle m'encourage dans l'une de mes passion : l'écriture. Vu que la langue française est celle que j'ai appris le plus étant petite, c'est avec cette langue que j'écris le plus souvent. Mais les anciens, l'élite du clan, ne sont pas du même avis, ils pensent que si Aiki a déménagée en Angleterre c'est parce qu'elle voulait que sa descendance parle anglais. Je ne suis pas d'accord car Aiki était très ouverte d'esprit et respectait les goûts de chacun... Dit autrement, je fais ce que je fais quand l'on me donne un ordre... je l'ignore ! Très facile à faire et très efficace...  
  
Après un moment, le cours reprend, et comme à l'habitude, je sors mon portable et je compose une histoire. Ce que je fais lorsque je respecte assez le prof pour ne pas vouloir qu'il démissionne. Une question que je me suis toujours posée, comment je fais pour passer avec de très bonne note si je n'écoute jamais tout en mettant le chaos à moi seule dans la classe ? Question qui va s'en doute restée sans réponse...  
  
Après deux heure de mathématique, il y a une pose de vingt minutes avant de faire une heure de Japonais. Beurk ! J'ai beau comprendre cette langue à la perfection, les cours sont trop ennuyant. C'est l'heure de retourner en classe.  
  
La cloche annonce le dîner ( au Québec le dîner est l'égale du déjeuner en France) après une heure de pagaille dans le cours.  
  
Ériol - Tu t'es améliorée ou c'est moi qui rêve ?  
  
Eldalöté - Voyons très cher cousin, tout le monde évolue, même les pros...  
  
Ériol - Vu le désordre que tu as causé en cinq minutes à peine, je veux bien te croire !  
  
La plupart des élèves de la classe sont venu me voir pour me demander comment j'avais pu créer autant d'embrouille avec aussi peu de parole. Je leur ai répondu que chez moi c'était naturel, ce qui n'est pas faux.  
  
À la fin de la journée je fais le calcul de mes exploits, un professeur sur le bord de la démission, faut dire que tous les élèves sont son mit sur son dos, un qui ne peut même plus me voir en peinture, ma popularité qui a grimpé en un temps record et un professeur qui ne veut plus nous enseigner. Ce n'est pas si mal pour une première journée... 


	5. Des louveteaux et des problèmes

Chapitre 4 : Des louveteaux et des problèmes.  
  
Le directeur n'avait pas appeler. une première. Bon d'accord. j'étais dans une classe de bouffons. ils parlent, ils parlent, font rire, mais n'agissent pas. Moi je fais le contraire, j'agis après je parle.  
  
Au non. je suis encore en retard. pour ne pas changer. Sakura hurle de nouveau qu'elle est encore en retard. Décidément, ça ne peut être que de famille. Ma mère aussi était comme ça. Tati Fiona aussi était comme ça, et elle l'est encore.  
  
Je me dépêche en bas pour réaliser que Sakura ne c'est pas encore étouffée avec ses céréales. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver cinq minutes plus tard alors qu'elle essayait de mettre ses patins et de manger en même temps. ce n'est pas une bonne idée. tout le monde le sait. Stressée comme dix, elle se mit à manger le plus rapidement possible alors que je tente de ne pas éclater de rire.  
  
Quand elle a fini de jouer à mission impossible nous partons en direction de l'école. J'aurais pu partir plus tôt, mais je ne connais pas encore bien le chemin, et le trajet est assez long, de quoi se perdre facilement. Toya ne pas adresser la parole depuis l'incident du placard, alors c'est pas lui qui va me conduire à l'école.  
  
Nous arrivons pile à l'heure dans la classe. c'est une question de chance, je crois du moins.  
  
Professeur - C'est une chance qu'il y est des nouveaux. sinon vous seriez arriver en retard. allez, à vos place.  
  
Je m'adresse donc à Ériol grâce au langage des sourds-muets. « Ériol, les nouveaux, ils ont de grands pouvoirs. » « je les sens aussi. » me répondit- il  
  
Professeur - Bon, les nouveaux, vous pouvez entré, nos deux retardataires sont à leur places.  
  
Deux jeunes hommes entrent, l'un légèrement plus grand que l'autre. Tout deux ont les cheveux brun, le plus grand les ayant légèrement plus foncé, et pour la peignures on aurait pu croire qu'ils venaient de survivre à une explosion. Et leurs yeux, profond et tellement froid. Leurs cheveux et leurs yeux leur donnent un air sauvage et mystérieux. Comme des louveteaux, tu ne pas encore les approcher, ils sont encore trop sauvages, mais tu sais qu'avec de la persévérance ils peuvent encore changer et devenir aussi doux que des agneaux. Non, sans aucun doute, il s'agit bien là de Li. Je dirais même vu leurs postures et leurs auras qu'ils font partie de l'élite.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tôt, Sakura avait virée au blanc lait, pour prendre, un instant plus tard une couleur rouge haine qui lui peint si mal le visage.  
  
Moi et Ériol étions debout depuis leur arrivée. Nous avons été élevé de la même façon face au clan. alors pour nous leur arrivée est un outrage. Avant nous n'aurions pas agis de la sorte, mais depuis leur bévue face à Sakura, c'est différent !  
  
Professeur - Je ne vous ai pas dit de vous lever a. Eldalöté - Silence ! T'en qu'à vous, Li, dehors ! Sakura - Retourner dans votre pays ! dit-elle en se levant. Le plus grand - Vous même ! Vous ne connaissez même pas nos noms et vous. Eldalöté - Xiaolang me suffira ! Maintenant partez !  
  
Le professeur n'avait pas parler depuis mon interruption. La brusquerie que j'avais utilisée lui avait suffit. Ce n'est sans doute pas tout les jours qu'une élève lui fait ce genre de remarque avec un ton aussi froid que celui que les Li et moi utilisions à l'instant.  
  
Xiaolang 1 (le plus petit) - Eldalöté Mélodie Aiki Tenshi n'est sûrement pas là pour que vous, vous montriez aussi violente.  
  
C'est vrai. j'oubliais. une futur matriarche sur deux meurent avant d'avoir atteint le point culminent de la dynastie. Alors, comme ma mère ne devait pas avoir de deuxième enfants sous risque d'en mourir, il n'y avait que moi à pouvoir prendre la place. Pour cette raison, je possède une doublure. La mienne est une fille super, et aussi ma cousine, du nom de Eldalöté Mélodie Aiki Tenshi. Comme nos premier prénoms sont à toutes deux Eldalöté, ce n'est qu'un hasard, on l'appelle Mélodie et moi, Marie-Mey, mon deuxième prénom. Le Marie c'était pour que la vierge Marie veille sur moi, et Mey était le prénom de ma mère. D'ailleurs, Mélodie à disparue.  
  
Eldalöté - Ferme-là Li ! Xiaolang 2 (donc le plus grand) - Ne nous insulte pas, sinon. Sakura - Fermez-là saletés de louveteaux ! Xiaolang 1 - Quoi ? Ériol - Toi ne l'ouvre pas Syaoran Li !  
  
Eldalöté - Ériol amène Sakura et mon portable à l'extérieur, je vous rejoindrai. Lui dis-je dans le langage des sourd-muets que j'utilise souvent pour que personnes ne comprennent  
  
La classe, et même le professeur semble surpris de voir Ériol obéir à de simple geste. Il prend mon portable et traîne une Sakura confuse à l'extérieur.  
  
Le dénommé Syaoran, qui s'était rapprocher de nous avec son cousin lors de la conversation, essaie de prendre la main de Sakura pour l'empêcher de partir. Malheureusement pour lui, je ne suis pas prête à le laisser faire à sa guise. Alors avant qu'il n'est pu faire un pas, je lui brise le nez en remontant celui-ci grâce à la paume de ma main. Les deux membres de mon clan sont désormais sorti, alors je me dirige à mon tour vers la porte. mais je ne m'attend pas à ce que se soit facile. J'avais raison, Xiaolang me bloque le chemin, Syaoran essayant encore d'arrêter le saignement de son petit nez maintenant tout ratatiner. si je n'étais pas aussi stressée, je serais morte de rire.  
  
Je hausse les épaules et je lance un « comme vous voulez. » je me tourne vers la fenêtre et regarde. Nous ne sommes qu'au troisième étage. ça peut toujours aller. j'ai déjà fait pire. Je recule de quelques pas et je cours et me jette par la fenêtre. J'atterrie sur mes deux jambe. tel un chat. sur le sol, intacte.  
  
Ériol - Allez viens mon minou.  
  
Je ne réplique pas, ce qui est rare chez moi. je suis plongée dans mes pensée. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez ses Xiaolang. Comme s'il n'était pas heureux d'être là. Je ne sais pas. quoi qu'il en soit. nos problèmes ont commencés.  
  
Salut, c'est juste pour vous dire que dernièrement j'ai reçu un commentaire négatif, ce qui ne me dérange pas du tout et qui m'aide même à écrire la plupart du temps. À la différence près que cette personne a été plus que bête avec moi. J'ai juste une demande à faire, si vous me faites un commentaire négatif comme de quoi que vous n'aimez pas ma fic, juste me dire ce qui vous déplais dans celle que vous n'aimez pas, comme ça je pourrai me reprendre ou la modifier au besoin. Merci à tous.  
  
Eldalöté 


	6. Envoie spécial d'Angleterre

Chapitre 5 : envois spéciale de l'Angleterre  
  
La semaine avait passée comme cela... Moi en train d'envoyer paître les deux idiots de Li, a réconforter Sakura ou a éviter les conflits... Disons juste que la fin de semaine était la bienvenue. C'est fatiguant et en plus Mélodie demeure introuvable.  
  
Le dimanche matin vers midi, bon d'accord... c'est plus proche de l'après- midi, mais bon... mon téléphone cellulaire sonna. Cela me prit environ une dizaine de minutes à le trouver... Le matin, je suis à un rythme ralenti, sauf quand je suis en retard, alors il faut pas trop rêver de me voir lever avant au moins onze heures... ^^ '... faut dire que le fais que j'ai vécus plus de la moitié de ma vie au Québec, au Canada, n'aide pas. Quoi qu'il en soit je réussi finalement à mettre la main sur cette chose qui émet un bruit si strident.  
  
Eldalöté -Oui, quoi ? Eriol -Pas de bonne humeur ma charmante cousine en de si bon matin. Eldalöté -Tu m'as réveillé pour me dire ça ? Eriol -Non... c'est que Beauté pose de gros problème en Angleterre et qu'elle est en chemin pour le Japon. Elle sera ici dans une heure. Eldalöté -Tu peux pas t'en occuper... Eriol -Non, il faut que tu signe les papiers et que tu t'assures qu'elle n'est rien. Eldalöté -Tu viens me chercher je suppose. Eriol -Je suis là dans une demi-heure, bye.  
  
Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer qu'il me raccroche au nez. Non mais je ne vois pas le fun d'envoyer un cheval faire un voyage de centaines de kilomètre pour arriver le dimanche de bonne heure. Bon... s'habiller... Quoi mettre ?  
  
Je fouillais dans mes tiroirs, Je sorti un chandail bleu marine avec écrit à la hauteur de la poitrine « I'm no more an angel ! » (pour ceux qui ne parle pas anglais ça veut dire : « je ne suis plus un ange » et des jeans baggies bleu. Je cherchai quelque minute pour trouver de bas. C'est normal vu que j'était arrivé seulement sept jours plutôt et le fait que j'étais levée depuis seulement dix minutes me surpris doublement. Quoi qu'il en soit, je tressai mes cheveux et me préparer mentalement à affronter cette nouvelle journée  
  
Je descendis les escaliers d'un pas lent. C'est seulement rendu à la cuisine que mon estomac se mit à crié famine bruyamment.  
  
Eldalöté -Mais oui mon coco... je vais te nourrir.  
  
Toya a l'envie de répliquer clairement écrit dans les yeux. Mais la peur du placard est encore trop présente dans son esprit. Qui ne serait pas de son avis. Sakura émit un faible ricanement à la vue de son frère. Elle n'a pas dût voir ça tout les jours. L'amusement est loin d'être invisible dans les yeux du père. C'est fou comme il est facile de lire en eux comme dans un livre. Pour moi c'est comme s'ils sont fait de verre. En fin, façon de parler. Même s'ils veulent se cacher, il sont transparent à un œil averti. Moi je me suis entraînée. Alors je le vois très bien.  
  
Qu'est-ce que je peux bien mangé ? Des biscuits ? Ouais ça serait bien. J'ouvre le garde-mangé. Chose que je fais assez rarement. En moyenne je dîne et je soupe et c'est tout. J'ai rarement faim, j'ai un très bon estomac. Je prends une poignée de biscuits et sort de la maison en entendant un klaxon m'appeler... je hais cette façon de demander à une fille de sortir de la maison...  
  
Non mais... j'ai beau avoir un caractère de chien, c'est pas une raison pour me raccrocher la ligne au nez où pour me klaxonner. J'oublie de prévenir la famille., pas pour longtemps... je retourne à la maison et leur cri que j'ai un problème à régler avec le clan et je rentre dans la limousine.  
  
Nous arrivons à l'aéroport une demi heure plus tard. J'avais déconseillé à Ériol de parler dans la limousine, et ce, par un simple regard.  
  
À l'aéroport je vois que l'avion à atterrit et qu'il essaient vainement de retenir Beauté. C'est une jument que j'ai prise sauvage il y a environ trois ans alors que j'étais en visite au Canada. Dans les prairies pour être précise, où, je ne sais pas trop, dans une petite ferme perdue.  
  
---- flash back ----  
  
Nous sommes dans une petite ferme du Manitoba, un petit coin perdu où je connais personne, un enfer sur terre. Je regarde par la fenêtre, le Québec ma manque. Mais je m'en sors, je m'en suis toujours sortie. C'est là que je vois une jument sauvage. Elle me fascine complètement.  
  
Femme -Elle est belle hein ? me dit la femme. Eldalöté -Oui, elle est magnifique. Je suis surprise qu'elle soit encore sauvage. Femme -Bien des gens on voulu la dresser... Mais elle a été battue jusqu'à l'âge de un an et depuis un peu moins d'un an elle est en liberté. Elle s'est sauvée. De toute façon, juste une personne pourra peut-être un jour l'approcher. Eldalöté -Qui ça, et pourquoi une seule ? Femme -Parce que les Appaloosa, ceux de sa race, ont été élever pour leur force et leur rapidité. Mais aussi et surtout pour leur intelligence. Nous avons découvert qu'ils n'ont qu'un véritable maître, un seul qu'ils vont vraiment aimé. Mais cette jument est vraiment difficile et personne ne peut l'approcher sans se faire blesser. Bon je vais te laisser.  
  
Bah... qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend de me dire ça comme si elle s'adressait à un bébé ? Je m'emmerde ici... pas le droit de faire si, pas le droit de faire ça... Je vais me promener... oui, c'est ça, je vais dehors.  
  
Je marche lentement. Je hais me dépêcher, c'est malsain. Du moins, pour moi. Je ne me dépêche que lorsque j'en ai envie, ce qui déplaît énormément au conseil. J'ai l'impression de me faire suivre, je vais me retourner lentement, comme pour ne montrer aucun signe d'agressivité, si cette personne me saute dessus, je la massacre, ça va me faire passer le temps... C'est ça.  
  
Je me retourne doucement, sans faire aucun mouvement brusque. C'est là que je me rencontre que ce qui me suis n'est pas un homme, ni un loup, ni un coyote, mais la jument sauvage. Elle me suis au pas, comme un chien suis son maître. Je pense que le soleil de midi me joue des tours. Mais si je réussi à la toucher, je saurai si c'est un rêve ou non. Je m'approche tranquillement, et lui montre l'intérieur de ma main grande ouverte. Elle met son nez dedans, ce qui me chatouille un peu et qui me fait rire. Alors la jument se rapproche encore un peu et met sa tête sur mon épaule, elle est magnifique.  
  
Je lui demande si je peux monter sur son dos. Elle fait signe que oui et se couche, comme pour me permettre plus facilement de monter. Je l'adore déjà. Un coup sur son dos, elle se lève tranquillement, comme pour me laisser m'habituer au mouvement. Je prends sa crinière à deux main et donne des becs dans le vide. Ce qui a pour effet immédiat de la faire avancer. Je la ramène au ranch où nous sommes logés.  
  
---- fin du flash back ----  
  
La figure qu'a fait la propriétaire du ranch quand elle m'a vu sauté de son dos et la caresser. Comme si elle n'avait jamais été sauvage. Mais elle ne laissait que moi l'approcher. Maintenant, elle est moins pire, mais il n'y a que moi qui peut la monter ou la déplacer sans danger. Les autres doivent lui injecter des calmants. Et maintenant j'allais pouvoir la remonter après un an... 


	7. Deux colis au lieu d'un et l'arrivée de ...

Salut à tous! Certains devaient me croire morte depuis le temps! Si j'en déçois quelques uns en disant que non, et bien temps pis pour eux. Désolée de tout ce temps d'attente pour ce sixième chapitre, disons que la vie réserve bien des surprises, même à ceux qui n'en veulent pas.

Bizoux à tous!

Chapitre 6 : deux colis au lieu d'un et l'arrivée de deux peluches

Nous descendons directement à l'emplacement de l'avion, car les douaniers ont vraiment, mais vraiment beaucoup de difficulté avec Beauté. Il faut se rappeler qu'elle est en majeur partie sauvage. Alors, même les calmants ne sont pas extra sur elle. Elle s'emporte tout de même. Quand j'arrive sur la piste je cris « relax », et automatiquement Beauté se calme. Elle s'approche de moi et met sa tête sur mon épaule. Je la flatte. Je la sens se détendre aussitôt. Les douaniers respirent tous bruyamment après leur lutte avec elle. Je suis sûre qu'elle pourrais battre n'importe quel étalon. Mais je ne veux pas tester.

Les douaniers me disent que la quarantaine n'est pas obligatoire, je vois la peur dans leurs yeux. Je me mets à rire sous ma cape, enfin, façon de parler. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, l'un des nombreux membres des anciens du conseil, s'approche de moi. Soit il veut me gronder, comme d'habitude, soit il a une mission pour moi… Ça ne peu rien être d'autre…

L'homme connu sous le nom d'Oracle, car il est reconnu pour prendre des décisions juste et raisonnable en ce qui concerne le futur, et aussi car parfois il a des visions.

Oracle -Prend ce livre, et ne l'ouvre qu'à ton nouveau chez-toi, entouré de la maîtresse des cartes de Sakura et de Kéro.

Eldalöté -Mais il me cache Kéro… Ils ne savent même pas que je suis au courant…

Oracle -Il y a un temps pour chaque chose, et cette fois-ci, c'est le temps des explications.

Sur ce il part… Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris comment il faisait pour se téléporter sur une si longue distance avec aussi peu de pouvoirs, mais je trouve ça spectaculaire.

Bon, faisons une liste rapide des priorités :

1-aller porter Beauté à son nouveau box, la nourrir et la brosser

2-engueller Ériol

3-Expliquer pour Kéro Béro

4-Ouvirir le collis.

5-Finalement engueuler le conseils si il s'agit d'un livre de bonne manière.

Bon ok… la liste est fini. Suivons-la à la lettre… Le calvaire de faire entrer Beauté dans le box et encore plus dans le camion, passer. Maintenant, à Ériol qui pense s'en être sorti…

Eldalöté -Ériol… dis-je de ma voix douce-heureuse.

Ériol -Oui…

Il commence à s'inquiété, c'est bien…

Bon je n'écrirai pas ce que j'ai dit, car je crois que cela pourrait choqué les plus jeune, merde, on dirait les membres de conseil… beurk. Et c'est moi qui est dit ça… Et merde…

Ériol est désormais silencieux, c'est une bonne chose puisque je déteste quand il parle de façon énigmatique. Maintenant expliquer tout ce que je sais à la famille.

Nous arrivons à la maison des Kinomotos. Je rentre dans la maison et je hurle :

Eldalöté -KÉRO-BÉRO, GARDIEN DU SEAU SACRÉ DE SAKURA, POINTE TON P'TIT DERRIÈRE GÂTÉ POURRI ICI, TOUT DE SUITE !

Sakura est surprise, mais pas autant que Toya. Fujitaka a baissé la tête et la fait bougé de droite à gauche en voulant dire non. Trente secondes après mon cri, une peluche jaune se précipite en bas des marches. Tout surpris d'avoir attendu son nom crié comme cela.

Eldalöté -Salut Kéro, alors comment vas-tu ?

Kéro -Très bien Eldalöté, et toi…

Eldalöté -Pas vraiment, mais ça c'est une autre histoire, le conseil vient de m'envoyer un livre…

Kéro -Quel genre de livre ?

Eldalöté -J'en sais encore rien, mais il m'a dit de l'ouvrir ici et en ta compagnie ainsi que celle de Sakura.

Sakura s'approche tranquillement, encore sous le choc.

Sakura -Comment tu sais que c'est moi qui gardais Kéro ?

Eldalöté -C'est moi qui l'es amené chez toi… Tu imagine le conseil perdre un livre de cette valeur ? Ce livre vaut plus que tout l'or du monde.

Eldalöté -Oui mais comment sais-tu que je n'ai pas refermé le livre et Kéro. Je cachais nos auras. Et comment tu connais Kéro?

Eldalöté -Regardes, un magicien ne peut naître que de deux parents magiciens, alors ton père nous faisait un bilan à chaque fois que tu capturais une carte ou que tu passais un test. Alors on a suivit toute l'histoire à distance, même en ce qui concerne Syaoran. Et pour ce qui est du fait que je connaisse Kéro, c'est que j'étais venu jeté mon coup d'œil avec Ériol et je l'ai rencontré. Je dois avouer que j'ai du le menacer un tout petit peu pour qu'il ne parle pas…

Kéro –Un tout petit peu, c'est toi qui le dit…

Sakura baisse la tête à l'entente du nom de son premier amour. Mais la relève aussitôt.

Kéro -Tu n'avais pas parler d'un livre ?

Eldalöté -oui…

J'ouvre mon sac à dos que je traîne partout, et en sort un livre enveloppé de papier kraft. Je le mets sur la table et le déballe.

Le livre est majoritairement bleu. La serrure, les coins, et la bordure sont fait d'argent. Dans le haut, sur une bannière dessinée avec de l'argent, il est écrit « The Aiki ». En dessous, il n'y a pas un animal, mais deux. Celui de gauche est de couleur argent. Sur sa tête il y a un casque d'argent avec une belle pierre bleu pâle. La bête ressemble à un lion. Sous sa tête l'on voit une armure aussi d'argent avec la même pierre bleu au centre. Elle est entourée d'ailes d'ange. Une chaîne d'argent l'entoure, et, au milieu de la chaîne, il y a un soleil. Une lune s'encastre dans le soleil qui se trouve au milieu du livre. La lune est relié à une chaîne, elle aussi d'argent qui va entourer le cou d'un loup bleu nuit, presque noir. Une pierre bleu marine se trouve au niveau de son front. Pour amure, il a un papillon blanc avec des reflets bleu, et la même pierre bleu au centre. Pendant que je déballais le livre, Spinel sun était sorti de la poche de son maître.

Spinel -On dirait qu'elle aimait le bleu.

Eldalöté -Je sais Spinel, c'était sa couleur préféré. C'est pour ça aussi que les anciens pensent que se sera moi qui va changer le cour des choses, à cause de mes nombreuses ressemblance avec Aiki.

Ériol -Tu es peut-être sa réincarnation.

Eldalöté -Non, elle ne voulait pas revenir. Elle disait que sa vie était fini, que son temps était écoulé. Qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin de plus.

Kéro -Tu as vu, il y a deux gardiens… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Ériol -On en sait encore rien Kéro.

Je pris le livre et l'ouvrit doucement. Un lumière vive en sort et un seau se forme sous mes pieds. Le même que celui dans mon dos, mais il est si compliqué… je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Un vent d'une force incroyable en sort. Toutes les cartes s'envolent et se dispersent. Une petite peluche ressemblant à un ours argent en sort, rapidement suivi par une autre bleu marine.

Toya -Génial, deux autre peluches. Commente Toya.

Peluches -C'est qui que tu appelles peluches ? hurlent les concernées.

Toya -En plus se sont des filles, un calvaire… fini Toya.

Peluche noire -Quand je pourrai reprendre ma forme originelle, tu me le paieras espèce de gorille poilu.

Eldalöté -URUSEI! (Vos gueules! En japonais)

Tout le monde ce la ferme sans même penser rajouter un mot tellement j'ai crié fort.

Eldalöté -Bon, les minis, c'est quoi vos noms ?

Peluche argent -Moi c'est Aphrodite. Je contrôle la lumière, le feu, l'eau, la guérison et la vitesse.

Peluche noire -Et moi Némésis. Je règne sur la noirceur, l'air, la terre, les poisons et la force brute. Je ne pourrai reprendre ma forme originelle que lorsque toutes les cartes du mal…

Aphrodite -… et moi toutes les cartes du bien, seront ramassé.

Némésis -Il y a une liste des cartes sur la première page. Les écriture vont devenir plus foncé quand tu auras attraper la carte. Les cartes ont été basé sur des créatures mythiques.

Sakura -Lis les à vois haute.

Je prend le livre et l'ouvre à la première page. En bleu pâle sont écrit le nom des cartes ainsi qu'une brève description, et un pays.

Eldalöté -Pourquoi il y a un pays d'écrit ?

Némésis -C'est là que tu vas pouvoir trouver la carte…

Eldalöté -Tu veux dire que je vais devoir voyager dans cinq pays ?

Aphrodite -Sept avec le jugement et le changement des carte d'Aiki en carte d'Eldalöté…

Toya -Tu nous lis les noms et les pays oui ou non.

Eldalöté -1er , Cerbère, bien, Japon

2ème , Pégase, mal, Japon

3ème , Licorne, bien, Japon

4ème , Manticore, mal, Japon

5ème , Phénix, bien, Égypte

6ème , Shynx, bien, Égypte

7ème , Wadjet, mal, Égypte

8ème , Graal, bien, Égypte

9ème , hippocampe, bien, Hawaii

10ème , Cupidon, bien, Hawaii

11ème , griffon, mal, Hawaii

12ème , chimère, bien, Hawaii

13ème , Hydre, mal, Québec

14ème , loup-garou, mal, Québec

15ème , Basilic, mal, Québec

16ème , Dragon, bien, Québec

17ème, Cyclope, mal, Grèce

18ème , Centaure, mal, Grèce

19ème, Minotaure, mal, Grèce

20ème , Médusa, bien, Grèce

Je prends quelque temps pour réfléchie à la situation… Bien, mal… est-ce que ça veut dire que les bien vont se laisser prendre et les mal résister ?

Aphrodite -Ne te méprends pas, ce n'est pas parce que c'est écrit bien ou mal qu'il s'agit su degré de difficulté.

Némésis -C'est seulement pour différencié nos pouvoirs et les cartes qui nous sont associés.

Aphrodite -Les carte du bien me représente moi, Aphrodite. Mais elles ne vont pas se laisser attraper.

Némésis -Les cartes qui me représentent aussi. Il va falloir que tu passes une épreuve pour les attraper.

Aphrodite -La description des cartes n'est pas lisible pour l'instant… continue la peluche argent

Némésis -Mais elle le sera quand le temps sera venu d'attraper la carte.

Aphrodite -Des questions ?

Eldalöté -Non… je n'ai pas de questions. Dis-je un peu confuse.

Elles sont difficile à suivre, l'une fini la phrase de l'autre et en commence une que l'autre fini. C'est vraiment mêlant.

Peluches -Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de manger ! Hurle Kéro, Aphrodite, Némésis et Spinel.

Je crois que je vais faire des recherches sur leurs noms, je veux savoir ce qu'ils veulent dire.


End file.
